


A Long Way Down

by starry_night62 (chikin_nugget_boi)



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Afterlife, Character Death, Dream Smp, The End (Minecraft), The End is the afterlife, The Endermen cant see the ghosts, think about that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikin_nugget_boi/pseuds/starry_night62
Summary: Tommy is trapped in the prison. And then he isn'tEveryone blames themselves for what happened, even though it was never their fault.Wilbur is supposed to be with Tommy, but he can't be.Dream doesn't regret it, he just regrets not having an escape anymore.
Kudos: 34





	1. Tommy is Freed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall! I'm Star. First time posting my work here.
> 
> This is based on Tommy's latest stream (03/01/2021). If you haven't watched any streams from that day, I suggest not reading this. It contains big spoilers. After this first chapter, it diverges from canon and becomes freeform though.
> 
> //Warnings://  
> ~ Graphic Description of Violence  
> ~ Blood Warning  
> ~ Character Death Warning

“I see an insecure…” He spat the words out at the cruel man sitting criss-cross on the ground before him. Dream’s hands were bound tightly in shackles and chained to the far wall.

“Tommy.” Dream stood up from his position and began to walk slowly towards Tommy.

“...Sad little man, alright? So _fuck_ off.” Tommy stood up to his full height, somewhere around 6’3”, trying to scare the older man into backing down.

“Your life…” Dream smiled slightly as he inched closer to the angry boy, who he hated so, so, so much.

“You stupid…” Tommy scowled and clenched his fists. _Control, Tommy. You need to keep in control._

“It’s in my hands.” Dream interrupted him.

“Green lad.” Tommy spat out the rest of his sentence, ignoring his thoughts. He wanted to punch this man so bad.

“Does that piss you off? Does that make you mad?” Dream continued to push the boy's buttons.

“My life is not in your hands, Dream.” He took a deep breath and backed away from the man who was somehow towering over him despite them being roughly the same height. “Dream, I know you’re not going to do shit to me.” He tried to stay brave.

“I MIGHT AS WELL BE A GOD TOMMY. YOU CAN’T KILL ME.” Dream quickly closed the distance between them and grabbed Tommy’s shoulders. His voice dropped to. The boy shrunk down in fear. Dream’s voice dropped to be almost a growl. “But I can kill you.”

“Might as well be… Do you hear yourself? DO YOU HEAR YOURSELF?” Tommy shook Dream off of him and backed up again, trying to stay standing tall. “YOU’RE FUCKING UP YOUR OWN ASS, YOU SELF OBSESSED…” He took a deep breath and tried to regain control. “Dream…”

“What does that mean?” Dream cut him off and Tommy hissed under his breath. “ If you can’t kill me… does that make me some kind of god?” He got up in Tommy’s face and the young boy found he couldn’t back up much further without cornering himself against the obsidian. Dream grabbed his face harshly.

“Are you kid-” He pulled his face out of Dream’s hands. “That makes you fucking strong as hell. Shut the fu-” Tommy tried to reign in his emotions to avoid another screaming match. “No Dream. I could kill you right now if I wanted to.” He could feel Dream punch his arm, but his mind didn’t register it as any more than a friendly tap, like from back in exile.

“Okay.” Dream cracked a smile and backed up a step. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his prison uniform, his shackles jingling from the motion. “But you won’t.”

“You know why I won’t?” Tommy felt another punch to his other arm, but ignored it, it must’ve been imaginary because Dream hadn’t moved. “Because I am leaving this prison and you-” He got fed up as more punches came to his arms. His mind registered that Dream actually had moved and was in his face again. The last straw was a hard punch to his side. “Don’t- Fucken- Fuck- STOP IT.”

“I could kill you right now Tommy.” Dream delivered two more punches to his side.

“STOP IT NOW.” He was pushed up against the wall as Dream’s punches kept coming. Only this time, he could actually feel how much they hurt. He could feel the bruises forming along his arms and ribs as he shouted. “STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT.”

Dream finally stopped and tucked his hands in his pockets once again as he backed away. But Tommy didn’t let the smirk adorning his face go unnoticed.

He suddenly registered the hot trickle of blood down his ribs and looked down. He saw a small tear in his shirt right in one of the places that Dream had hit several times. His rib was bruised and the skin had torn, causing him to bleed. Tommy wiped away the warm red liquid and looked up at Dream.

“Listen, alright?” Dream nodded. “The only reason I’m not is because I know you are in this prison. And I.. I… I’m gonna get my little scooter out and I’ll be fine, Dream.”

Dream glared at him but didn’t move from his position.

“You… You’re stuck in here forever. I don’t think…” He took a deep breath, trying to ignore the pain from Dream’s punches and the blood trickling down his ribs again. “I don’t think this revive book is real.”

Dream slowly began to walk towards Tommy. The boy backed up to lean against the wall, wondering why a couple dozen punches were hurting so bad. “Schlatt? He’s fucking dead. I’ve seen his grave. His grave is real! His corpse is there! Alright?”

Dream scowled. He closed the distance between them quickly, pulling his clenched fists from his pockets. He’d been controlling himself, avoiding punching Tommy again until he was done speaking.

“Why don’t you go see for yourself?” He punched Tommy square in the jaw, snapping his head to the side. The metallic taste of blood filled Tommy’s mouth as Dream kicked out Tommy’s knees, making sure he was on the ground. He finally noticed why the punches had hurt so bad as the lava's light glinted across the metal of the shackles neatly settled against Dream’s knuckles.

Tommy glared up at the cruel man. “No... no…” His voice came out more broken than intended. He’d wanted his words to be powerful and make Dream stop.

“Stop it.” Tommy failed to speak with power once again as Dream knelt before him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. “Sto-” He couldn’t get the word out before Dream smashed his head into the obsidian wall.  
Tommy couldn’t move. He could barely breathe. All he could feel was the aching pain of the injuries Dream had created. The warm blood flowing from his mouth and the back of his head pooled onto the floor and soaked into his shirt.

Dream stood up and walked away to the cauldron as Tommy’s vision began to go fuzzy. All Tommy could do was tilt his head to the side and watch the lava part. He tried to call for Sam, but the words wouldn’t leave his mouth.  
The man in question came across as quickly as he could, but by the time he reached Tommy, the colour had drained from the boy's face. He was fading and quickly. Sam tried to wake him up as Tommy began to close his eyes, not wanting to fight the urge to rest any longer.

The last thing he heard was Sam yelling at Dream, demanding to know what happened in the prison cell while he was gone.

The last thing he saw was his abuser standing there, taking Sam’s words without a care in the world as he stared off at the flowing lava. A malicious smile stretched across his face as blood dripped from his hands. The shackles had returned to their place around Dream’s wrists as if they had never been moved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is the Able Sisters?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so- the regular warnings, I know a lot has happened today, but this will be fun.
> 
> Thanks for coming along on this ride.
> 
> Some notes at the end! These next few chapters are short.

Tommy heard nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Where was **The Able Sisters** music? It always played when he was waking up, but today there was none. He groaned and rolled over, trying to block the bright light from his eyes.

Bad idea.

Tommy fell onto hard ground. It didn’t feel like the stone floors of his hotel or the dirt floors of his first home. His eyes fluttered open and he was greeted with… End Stone?

_Why am I in the End? Aren’t we banned from coming here?_ He thought as he stood up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked around. His hazy mind didn’t pull out the brown from the endless expanse of black, purple, and cream.

He looked an Enderman in the eye by accident but the creature didn’t react. _Can they not see me or something?_ He shrugged off the thought as he took his first stop to walk around and check out the area. Instead of moving forward, he sunk into the ground and his world went black again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I wrote the afterlife as just living in the end, with the Enderman and the Enderdragon. 
> 
> And even though the streams described it differently, I'm gonna keep that. I like it.
> 
> Yes, the solitaire will be incorporated I swear.
> 
> Love yall, byeee!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry /gen /s 
> 
> But also... I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
